Pondering
by JacobMyJacob
Summary: Bella is visiting Jacob when Edward gets in trouble.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse, and soon to be Breaking Dawn.**

**This is my first story for fan fiction. I would love it if you guys would comment. But if you do, please be nice; if you don't have anything nice to say, don't say it at all. I would also like ideas, because I get writer's block a lot! Thanx! Enjoy.**

**This story takes place before Edward and Bella are engaged and before Jacob says he loves Bella and kisses her against her will.**

_Bella Swan POV_

"Jacob, you are such a jerk," I said as I was getting out of Edward's Volvo and climbed into Jacob's Rabbit. I was getting sick of this "custody" situation.

"Hey, Bells. I didn't do anything this time," Jacob defended. "I was an obedient dog." He smilied at me and I rolled my eyes.

I took in a deep breath and let it out. "Sure, sure. You always think of something extra special when you're around Edward." I gave him a sarcastic look. "He looked more upset than usual. What was it this time?"

"Well, if you really must know," he said as we drove towards his house. "I was thinking of a bunch of ways to kill him."

My mouth fell open. I was completely speechless, well almost completely. "So I was right."

"Right about what Bells?"

I wasn't going to answer. He knew what I was talking about. He certainly brings out the worst in me.

I'm an idiot for being his best friend.

We were quiet for a while. Both of us just watching the trees go by. And the little houses. And . . . Paul? Wow, he looks upset. He was wearing the usual werewolf outfit: a pair of shorts. He was carring a crowbar over his shoulder.

Gradually, the Rabbit slowed.

Jacob told be to roll down the window. I did as he said.

"Paul?" Jacob called.

Paul hadn't noticed us until now. He turned his head and stared at me. For a moment, it look as if he was going to come over and use my face as a target. I know Jacob wouldn't let him, though.

"GO AWAY!" Paul screamed at us.

I recoiled from the loud tone of voice. Jacob noticed and he put his right arm around my shoulder.

"Bella, I need you to drive to my house," He whispered in my ear. "I'll be there soon enough."

I looked at him. He didn't look back because his eyes were on Paul. And he wouldn't look away. He slowly got out of the car and took his shirt and his shoes off and tossed them in the back seat.

That was not a good sign.

I, once again, did as he said and moved to the driver's seat. I reluctantly drove away, keeping my eyes in the rearview mirror.

Jacob didn't move till the Rabbit was out of sight. Which I didn't understand when he would know, because he still had his eyes on Paul. I don't even think he blinked.

Filled with worried thoughts, I got to the Black house and was greeted by Billy. I was not looking forward to telling Billy where Jacob was right now.

_Jacob Black POV_

Dear God, what has Paul done now?

"Paul," I said carefully. "Why are you so mad?"

"I'm not mad!" He spat in my face.

I'm really glad Bella's not here to see this.

Maybe if I piss him off enough, he'll phase and then I'll know what he's thinking. Perfect.

"Okay, whatever you say, Paul," I said. "Did you destroy somethin'?"

His shape blurred even more now. That was good.

"I didn't destroy anything. Not yet." He seemed to calm a little.

Damn.

Then he get angrier. "I was going to destroy the Cullen's cars! Damn Bloodsuckers!"

Okay, I'm all for that, but it would violate the treaty.

"Paul, you know you can't do that."

"Yeah, I can! I can do whatever the hell I want!" He yelled.

One more comment and he would phase for sure.

"Not really, you have to do what Sam tells you to do." I laughed to myself.

This was a moment to remember.

The crowbar clattered on the ground as he jumped at me and phased, ripping his shorts to shreds.

I easily sidestepped and ran into the forest so I could save my shorts.

_UGH! You did this on purpose so you could know what I'm thinking, didn't you? _Paul thought.

_Well ,duh, _I thought. _I'm not an idiot. _

I came back in time for him to vault at me again, unfortunately, I wasn't quick enough this time.

He landed right on top of me.

_I'm gonna hurt you, Jacob!_ He thought as he tried to scratch my face.

_I'd like to see you try,_ I thought back.

I rolled over, throwing him off me.

He howled in pain. I'm not even going to say what he was thinkin'.

The I realized that he landed on the crowbar.

_Awww, crap, Paul! Don't move, I have to pull it out._ I thought.

I ran into the forest and found my shorts. I walked back out and Sam, Quil, and Embry were there. No one else came because they probably didn't care.

"He already knows what happened, Jake," Embry said.

Sam had already pulled the crowbar from Paul's left shoulder and was now trying to calm him down with his thoughts.

"Yeah," Quil added. "Bella called and she was crying." All three of us laughed. "Anyway, she told us that Paul looked really mad and that he had a crowbar."

"What was he gonna do anyway?" asked Embry.

"He was gonna destroy the Cullen's cars," I paused to look at Paul and Sam, who still wasn't having any luck. "Like he was gonna get anywhere near the cars, anyway."

Sam barked at us.

"Does that mean we're supposed to leave?" Quil asked?

Sam nodded.

And all three of us started walking down the road.

**(Sorry if you think they're OOC) Next update coming soon!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephanie Meyer; nor an umpire; so, I retire; this poem**

**Hey guys! I'm continuing (as you can tell) the story about Jacob and Bella. If your reviews are nice, I might write a story about Bella and Edward. And stick to that one unwritten rule, like I have mentioned before: If you don't have anything nice to say, don't say it. And saying that probably makes you want to write even meaner reviews. Oh, well. Just to let you know, I'll take it as constructive criticism. So, ha. I can beat you at your own game.**

_Bella Swan_

"Oh, Jake! Thank God that you're okay! I thought . . . I thought . . . he looked so angry. . . . And you just . . ." I trailed off.

"Jeez, Bella. It's almost like you actually loved me there for a second." Jake, Embry, and Quil all laughed.

"You wish," Embry added with a smile.

Jacob elbowed him in the ribs.

In this process, my mouth fell open. I walked towards the door. When I was about three feet away, Jacob grabbed my arm.

"Come on, Bells. Don't be like that."

I turned to look at him. "I can be however I want."

I struggled to get my arm away from him, but he wouldn't let go.

"Let go!" I whined.

He took a deep breath and said, "Fine, but you have to stay."

"No! I wanna go see Edward! I am being selfish and that's what I want!"

"Yikes," Quil stated.

I ignored Quil and stopped pulling from Jacob's strong grip.

"Fine," Jacob started, "You can go, but let me drive you to the border."

"Deal, now will you let go?" I pleaded.

"Nope."

He pulled me into his arms and ducked out the door, leaving Quil and Embry behind. He walked to where I had parked his car.

"I dislike you," I said simply. "I hope you know that."

"I know no such thing."

Jacob really gets on my nerves sometimes. I still can't believe I put up with him.

He set me in the passenger seat of his Rabbit and walked around to the other side.

We drove silently to the border where Edward's Volvo wasn't waiting.

Jacob put the car into park. "That's odd," Jacob said. "Isn't he usually waiting by now?" He looked at me.

I shrugged and then realized that I didn't call him, like I normally do. So, I pulled out the phone and used his speed dial: number 1.

It didn't ring, he didn't answer. I hear a weird, mechanical-sounding female voice say, "I'm sorry." I put the phone on speaker so Jacob could hear, too. "The number you are trying to reach has been disconected. Retype the number and try calling again." It repeated it over and over again. I didn't do anything but stare at the phone.

"Remember to breathe, Bella," Jacob said in a soothing voice.

I took a sharp breath in. It hurt. It didn't feel like air was supposed to be in my lungs anymore. What had happened to Edward? Why didn't he answer? He always answers.

"Good," Jacob continued his lessons on breathing. "Now breathe out."

I let the air escape from my lungs, along with a sob, that I knew from experience, wasn't going to end soon.

"Oh no," Jacob said pinching the bridge of his nose. "I'll take you to your house where you can wait for him there. Okay?"

I nodded.

He put the car in drive and we took off to my house. The whole way there I was crying, and Jacob countered that with somewhat-soothing words.

When we were finally at my house, I was still sobbing and Carlisle's Mercedes was in the driveway next to Charlie's cruiser. There was no way that that was a good sign.

Jacob parked on the side of the road and cut the engine. He came to the other side where he picked me up in his arms and carried me to the front door.

"Jacob," Charlie said happily. "Nice to see you again."

"Same to you, Charlie," Jacob replied.

Then Charlie looked at me. "Bella? What happened to you?" I didn't answer.

I'm sure Carlisle, whom was standing right there, was here for a good reason. At least, I hope he was.

"Bella," Carlisle asked, "do you already know what happened to Edward?"

I stared at him in disbelief, putting a pause to my constant crying. Still in Jacob's arms, I shook my head discreetly once, knowing that he had seen the movement.

**Sorry again that the characters are OOC sometimes. Okay, if you're an Edward fan, you probably are ready to kill me. I'd like it if I lived long enough to write the next chapter. So, it doesn't end as a cliff hanger! And if you're a Jacob fan, which I know there aren't many of us, I thought I'd humor what we want. If you didn't know already by my pen name or the fact that I really haven't had Edward in the story, I am a true Jacob Black fan. Sorry, but I am. I will see if I am kind enough to actually write that Bella and Edward story, or even to let Edward live, but for now, all you get is Jacob, Jacob, Quil, Embry, and more Jacob. Sorry again for the ending! I'll write another chapter soon! Don't forget to review! Nicely! And in the reviews, could you give me two mens names and one female (I'd perfer that the names aren't connected to the Twilight serises in anyway). Thanks!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, or Breaking Dawn.**

**Thanks for the reviews! I really enjoyed reading them. A special thanks to Red Panda Bear for actually giving me names, like I had asked! Here's the third chapter, sorry Jacob fans, but my sister wouldn't let me kill Edward. Not that I was going to anyway. Besides, I like the reviews to be nice, like they have been. I just hope you didn't wet yourself waiting for this chapter! LOL! Thanks again!**

_Edward Cullen POV_

Where am I?

I was laying on the floor in a very dark large room. No one was around, because I couldn't hear any thoughts.

Maybe Bella's around. Wait, I left her with Jacob. Stupid dog.

I got up off the tile floor and started walking around. I felt the first wall, ran into the second, stopped just before the third, and couldn't find the fourth. I've ran almost 50 miles from where I started.

The walls I could find were made from concrete and covered in portraits. Portraits of what, I couldn't see.

Now it's been approximately 100 miles. Five miles later, I ran into the fourth wall, also made from concrete. I felt the whole wall and there wasn't a door, just a bunch of different sized portraits.

Then I realized that the portrait frames would feel the same as a door frame. Just great.

Why was I here? Who could possibly put me here? And I didn't know I could be knocked out. Since when has that been possible?

I ran back to where I started and laid back down on the floor in frustration.

Suddenly, I bright light glared in my eyes. Before my eyes got used to the light, I could hear thoughts. They were coming from the side of the first wall.

There was one woman and two men. I know they were all vampires because they all had blood on their minds.

I got up and ran to the third wall. I punched the wall to see if I could possibly break through it. I broke about three inches of concrete.

The woman thought, _What an idiot, he can't get through that wall. It's four miles thick._

I'm guessing it would take too long to punch through four miles of concrete.

The first man, Joey, thought that it was a good time to feed, because, apparently, it was nighttime. He told the others, named Adriana and Marco, and they all left.

Those people are ignorant.

I started looking around the room. The portraits were all of people in the Volturi. I quickly glanced at the paintings and pictures and the ones I recognized were Aro, Marcus, Caius, Jane, and a bunch of others that I didn't know the names of. There were thousands of pictures! They sized from 2x3 inches to 6x4 feet.

I saw a door along the first wall. It was unlocked. This is really unlike the Volturi. With my hand still on the doorknob, I noticed that all the portraits were covered in graffiti. Whoever was doing this, it wasn't the Volturi.

_Bella Swan POV_

Carlisle looked like he was thinking of how to say what he has to say.

Alice came out of the kitchen and said, "Go home," to Jake.

Jacob shook his head and simply stated, "No."

Alice pried me from Jakes arms and set me on the ground, because she couldn't carry me in front of Charlie.

Alice eyed him for a while, then probably realized she couldn't see what was going to happen in the next five minutes, so she let him stay.

I started to cry again. I was crying so hard that my vision was all in a blur, and I could only hear what Carlisle was about to say.

We all went to the living room. Charlie had claimed the chair, Carlisle sat on the couch, Jake stood, and Alice led me to sit next to Carlisle.

"Bella," Carlisle began. "We're not completely sure, but we think Edward's been kidnapped."

I would have been happy if he beat around the bush, but he just went right to it.

Jake snickered and Charlie didn't know what to think. I cried even harder, if that was even possible.

Everyone was quiet for a while, all you could hear was the sound of my sobbing.

After my weeping had calmed a little, Alice had the greatest idea to ask, "Bella, you can sleep over if you want. Just to see if that will make you feel better. If that's okay with Charlie, of course."

Charlie said, "Whatever Bella wants."

I looked at her and knew that she had to say something Charlie couldn't hear. So, I nodded.

She walked me out of the room and picked me up. We went to my room and she laid me on the bed. As she was getting an outfit from my closet and shoving it in a bag, Jake came in.

"What do you want?" Alice asked.

"I just want to talk to Bella. Is that such a crime?" he countered.

"Fine," Alice said as she went to go get my toothbrush.

_Jacob Black's POV_

"Bella, are you okay?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Do I look okay, Jacob?" she replied.

"Well, no. You look like you got run over by a truck." After I said it, I wished I could take it back.

She started sobbing really hard again. Isn't that just great.

I sat down next to her and told her, "I'll find him if you want me to. I could leave right now." I got up as if I were going to leave.

She grabbed my arm and said, "No! I don't want to lose you too!" Then she pulled me back down and leaned against me. I really do wonder what's going on in her head.

"Then what can I do to make you feel better?" I asked.

Alice walked in and told me it was time to go home.

I really didn't want to see Bella cry anymore, so I had no problem leaving. I just said a quick, "Bye, Bells," easily pushed Bella aside, and walked out of the room.

_Bella Swan's POV_

"Alice," I whined. "Can you see anything?"

"No, Bella. I think he's too far away."

"How can that be possible? You can see the Volturi." I am really upset.

"Bella, we'll talk later, okay? For now, let's just get to my house."

I nodded and then we left.

**Sorry that the chapter is kind of a cliff hanger, with where Edward is. I would have told you, except for the fact that I don't even know where he is. Maybe he was kidnapped from my mind. Who knows. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I don't think it was as entertaining as the second chapter, but I guess I just have to make the next chapter the best! That'll be a challenge. Don't forget to review!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight series.**

**Just before I was going to start Breaking Dawn, I thought of where Edward is. It took a really long time to think of something. I won't tell you in this chapter, because it will take a while to explain, but it will certainly come soon. My brain hurts, but, nevertheless, here's the fourth chapter. Enjoy! :-) BTY: Dazey is pronounced as Daisy, it's just spelled a cooler way. And sorry it took so long, life's just been hectic lately.**

_Bella Swan's POV_

"Alice," I said. "How can you not know where he is?" I was worrying my head off.

"It's complicated," she replied.

"How can it be complicated? Can't you see everywhere around the world?" I asked. It didn't make any sense that she couldn't see him. The only way she couldn't is if he was surrounded my werewolves. But how many werewolves were in this world? Are there as many werewolves as vampires? Surely not.

We just arrived at the Cullen house. I was sitting next to Alice on the couch. Emmett was next to Alice watching TV, Jasper just came down the stairs to welcome his wife, and everyone else wasn't in the room.

"Bella, I can't tell you right now, okay? We're going to have visitors very soon," Alice informed everyone in the room as she smiled.

This caught Emmett's attention. "Visitors?" he asked.

"Visitors," Alice confirmed. "Two young vampires."

"How young?" asked Jasper, obviously concerned if they were newborns.

"Not newborns, just young. Well, young-looking, anyway," Alice reassured him.

Then, as if on cue, the doorbell rang.

Alice was at the door in seconds moving as graceful as ever and opened the door. Carlisle, Esme, and Rosalie flew into the room.

"Hi Dazey Reed, Ethan Dangerfield." Alice greeted them, opening the door wide and gesturing to come in the room, ignoring the awkward expression on Dazey's face.

Dazey was as beautiful as any other vampire. It was as if she was only thirteen when she was changed. I know Alice said young, but I couldn't imagine someone that young going though all that pain. I'd guess she was approximately 5' 3". She had straight shoulder-length black hair with four different colored highlights. The colors were blue, green, orange, and red. Her eyes were black, but she didn't have the dark circles under her eyes. That kind of freaked me out, because she was thirsty, but she didn't appear to be thirsty. Ethan looked a few years older than Dazey, but still young. His jet-black hair flowed down to just under his eyes. You could just see past his hair to his eyes, they were the same as Dazey's. They could almost be twins, but they were completely different people. Ethan was taller than her, by four inches. He also had his arm slung around Dazey's shoulder. They were both wearing black skinny jeans with t-shirts that had band logos on them. Each of them only carried a guitar case. One was acoustic, the other was electric.

Alice pointed to each member of the Cullen family, and me, as she said our names. When Dazey's expression didn't go away, Alice added, "I can see the future. I knew you were coming, so don't freak."

Ethan chuckled. "If she would ever listen to me, she would already know that." His voice startled me. It was rough and raspy, like he just got over a bad cold.

"Well, not everyone can travel through time," Dazey challenged. Her voice was sweet. It reminded me of a candy store. I'm not sure why.

"Really?" Carlisle interrupted, with a sparkle in his eye. "You can travel though time?"

"Yeah, any time I want. Past or Future. The only thing I can't do is actually appear there. I can see what will or has happened, but no one can see me, or hear me. I'm invisible," Ethan explained.

"Very interesting. Dazey, do you have any superpowers, so to speak?" Carlisle asked with great enthusiasm.

"Hell yeah!" she hollered.

Emmett released a low, muffled laugh.

Carlisle waited expectantly, but Dazey never showed any sign of continuing.

Emmett continued to laugh.

"Do you care to elaborate?" Carlisle asked.

"Nope. It's too hard to explain, and it goes into my past. My past isn't the best time I've ever been in. It's too . . ." Dazey struggled for the right word to capture it. ". . . too painful to try and remember." She showed a weak smile. "Sorry to disappoint."

While she was talking, Ethan instinctively tightened his grip on Dazey, like Edward had done so many times with me.

Edward. Edward. I'd almost forgotten he was gone. Hey! I said _almost_.

"Don't worry. We all have bad stories. Could you at least try to explain?" Carlisle nearly pleaded.

"I'll try," Dazey began. "I can make any object appear and disappear within one tenth of a second. I can also create these . . . uh . . ."

"Force fields," Ethan offered.

"Yeah, force fields. And a bunch of other stuff. I stopped experimenting a long time ago. I didn't want to waste that much time." She chuckled. "I guess it would have been easier to tell you what I can't do."

"That's truly captivating," he stated in wonder.

There was a long silence. It was very awkward. The only thing I could hear was my breathing. No one else bothered breathing. All I could think about was Edward.

Alice broke the silence. "Well, you're welcome to stay here as long as you wish. Isn't that right, Carlisle?"

"Yes, of course," he chirped in.

Alice was going to show Dazey and Ethan to their room.

"What are your eating habits, exactly?" Esme questioned them.

"We really don't eat," Ethan said, still holding Dazey.

"What?" Rosalie queried them.

"Well," Dazey began, "we don't eat; or drink, in this case. Not humans, not animals." She shrugged her shoulders.

"How?" was all Carlisle could manage.

"My history," Dazey answered.

"What happened that was so . . . upsetting?" Carlisle was starting to pry now. Even I could feel the tension in the room.

Dazey opened her mouth to say something, but Jasper saved her. "I don't really think that's important, Carlisle. They've probably just been around for quite some time." He meant to help Dazey, but you could tell that he was uneasy about the whole situation. Even I could tell that, but Carlisle let it go anyway.

Alice jumped in quickly. "Yeah, probably. So, to your room, then." She grabbed Dazey's free hand and pulled her along, Ethan following behind talking to Jasper about time travel, and then of course Carlisle joined the conversation. They all disappeared at the top of the staircase.

"Rose, I'm bored," Emmett said. "Let's go do something." He grabbed her hand and walked out the front door. And then I was alone. Alone with my thoughts.

_Edward Cullen's POV (Following right after he opened the door.)_

I ignored the graffiti stepped through the door. All I could see was miles of concrete walls. I couldn't hear anyone, anything, or any thoughts.

I ran down the four mile corridor, not seeing any doors until the very end. Still no thoughts, that's good in a way, I guess. I stopped right before the door to examine it. There was nothing unusual about it, so I walked through into a room with red carpeting. It was a library. The walls were covered in bookshelves filled with books. There were a few desks in the middle of the room, with a few chosen books. One of the books was really thick. Two and a half feet exactly. I wonder what's in it. It was titled, _Secrets to the Past, Present, and Future_. That's an interesting title. I started paging though it, I read a few pages. They were all about me. One chapter, in the front of the book was called, _Escape_. I read the chapter and was filled with the knowledge of how to get out of where I was. It relieved me that this was in the beginning of my life.

Oh my. I have my whole life in my hands. I could page to the back and see how I would die, who Bella chooses and my mistakes that would cost a lot. I could make sure I didn't make those mistakes. I'm sure that would be simple. But I really want Bella to be in this book till the end.

Reluctantly, I set the book down where it had been and walked away. That's my life, and I like how long it is. I walked out the other door on the opposite side I'd entered and walked into a room that looked like a sitting room, the room had big wooden doors on the other side. The exit. This is too good to be true. There is no way possible that whoever put me here would just allow me to leave that easily.

I heard myself, step by step, towards the door. Cautious not to trip a wire or something.

Too late, I hear the wire pull and I was trapped in a metal cage. Wait. A metal cage? I can get out of this easy. I touched the bars and felt the pain I had only once felt. The pain of being turned into a vampire. I struggled to let go, but I couldn't. The pain locked my joints in their places. Everything was going black, I forced the image of the room into view. It wasn't working. I pictured Bella and I lasted a little longer, but I couldn't help it. Everything went black. . . .

**Originally, the title to this story, Pondering, would have made sense, but, the story kind of went off in a different direction. And I'm planning on making more chapters, so, I would kind of like to change the title, but I want to know what my readers think. So, if you would, write a review with your opinion on the title change, and if you have any ideas for the new title. Thanx!!**


End file.
